S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Summary "It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)" (Japanese title: The First Fragment! Monster Plant on the Loose) is Season 2's third episode, and the ninth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with our heroes driving in the Mobian Van, searching for the first fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth due to Loki's group and Jack Lambert losing it offscreen. Then they discovered from the converger that the first fragment is now in a local carnival and they go investigate. In the Jotundrome in Dimension X, Uka-Uka's group brought Loki's group and Jack to them, wanting to see the first fragment, but Loki's group explained that Jack lost it back in New York City. After Loki's group ask Uka-Uka's group to help them in their search in order to defeat our heroes, Uka-Uka's group finally gives in and agrees to help. After locating the first fragment in the carnival near New York City, Loki's group and Jack return to New York City to get it. At the carnival, our heroes continue their search, despite Charmy Bee having some fun, when they found two little boys have found the first fragment. But just when Elise Oriana III and Christopher Aonuma's groups are about to trade some money with the boys for the first fragment, Loki's group and Jack, unfortunately, steal it from the boys. At an abandoned building in 423 Dock Street, Loki's group and Jack discover that the first fragment not only shrinks objects, but also grows them when a glob of green mud from Hunter J's boot from Dimension X came into contact with the first fragment and slowly grew into a giant plant creature, motivating Loki's group to use the plant creature to get rid of our heroes. In the sewer lair, our heroes consult Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough about their failure, along with discovering the converger losing power from a low battery life. Suddenly, the roots of the plant creature burst in and attack our heroes, but they thankfully drive it off with their weapons and attacks. Suspicious of what Loki's group is up to, the TMNM and their allies convince Elise's group to go back to their new apartment with Christopher's group as their bodyguards and wait for the TMNM and their allies to call them. Back at the abandoned building, Loki's group and Jack discover the slow growth on the plant creature and decide to destroy our heroes by luring Elise's group to them. At their new apartment, Elise, Christopher, and Tai Kamiya's groups are relaxing when they heard a knock on the door. They answered and discovered a written note from the TMNM and their allies to go help them at 423 Dock Street. Arriving there, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups are immediately captured by Loki's group and Jack. Loki's group then contact our heroes with Elise's Mobiancom and tells them to come rescue their captured friends if they dare. After arriving, our heroes, under Charmy's idea of wanting to eat something before they go to the rescue, disguise themselves as pizza delivery guys to get in. After discarding the disguises upon barging in, our heroes are able to temporally subdue Loki's group and Jack and rescue Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups. But then Loki's group and Jack escape and our heroes discover the plant creature starting to attack New York City. The next morning, our heroes, except Elise and Tai's groups, drive through the root-infested streets, looking for the plant creature when they immediately find it in an alleyway. After driving the plant creature off underground, our heroes get Cloud and Aerith's help to find it, especially with help from Cosmo the Seedrian's plant tracking skills from a trail of green slime residue they found on the ground. After following it to a dead end, the plant creature nearly attacks when Cosmo and a disguised Blaze the Cat distracts it with their seductive flirts. Then Blaze discards her disguise and, with Charmy and Dingodile's help with Dingodile's flamethrower, burns the plant creature to death, along with Sonic the Hedgehog and Yuffie Kisaragi cutting it down "On the root" with their weapons. After that's done, our heroes enjoy their non-vegetable pizza meal when Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups comes in with a pink Venus Flytrap as a present for the sewer lair. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 8 (1 by Vanitas, 1 by Eggman, 1 by Demidevimon, 2 by Cortex, 2 by Hunter J, 1 by Loki) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Dimension X, Carnival, 423 Dock Street, and Elise, Christopher, and Tai's Groups' Apartment * Vehicles: Mobian Van * Gadgets: Mobiancom and Crystal Converger * First appearance of Elise and Tai's groups' new apartment since their old ones are destroyed by the Mousers in "A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)," and it's revealed that Christopher's group has moved in the said new apartment with Elise's group. * One of the two boys that found the first fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth mentions "Star Trek" while refusing to give the first fragment to Loki's group and Jack. * Cosmo and Charmy break the Fourth Wall when Cosmo says "You mean “The Invasion of the Mean, Green Giant Killer Beanstalk,” resulting Charmy and Cosmo to respectively say "Didn’t think she could say that, did ya?" and "I thought I would." * This episode features actual blood in the form of green slime from the plant creature. Goofs * While the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile are entertaining in a clown show, Knuckles is missing his spikes on his knuckles in one shot, and then in another shot while Cosmo watered the tiny ladder, Cream's neck collar ribbon is colored orange instead of blue for a brief moment. * In the shot where Elise, Christopher, Tai, and Loki's groups and Jack hear our pizza delivery guys-disguised heroes knock on the door at the abandoned building, Vanitas' jumpsuit is completely colored black instead of having his usual red markings on it. * During the scene where Charmy is winning some teddy bears at the carnival, his stinger, at one point, is colored yellow instead of white when he threw a baseball at the plastic bottles, then when Elise and Christopher's groups arrive and Charmy presents the teddy bears to them, Snake's black stripes on his wristbands are colored white and then back to black. * While reading the address on the note at the apartment, Patamon's eyes are colored green instead of blue. * In the shot where Blaze blasts a fireball at the plant creature, her tiny red jewel on her forehead is colored gold for a brief moment. * When the sideshow coach angrily drags Espio away from the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile, thinking they are clowns dressed as animals, Espio's diamond-shaped armor on his hands are missing in one shot. * In one shot when our heroes discover the green slime residue trail, Rouge's pink hearts on the toes of her boots are colored purple. * When Charmy tries to make an excuse of not giving Elise and Christopher's group his money, saying "What a bummer. I left my wallet in my other shirt," his arms are briefly colored from peach to orange and then back to peach again. * While Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups are hanging around the apartment up to when they receive the note, Elise's watch is missing from her left wrist in one shot first, then Matt's eyes are colored brown instead of blue in another shot, then Joe's watch on his left wrist is colored yellow like his wristbands in another shot, and finally, Sora's pink fannypack is missing from her hips in another shot. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * Hunter J * Infinite * Jack O'Lantern/Jack Lambert (Human form) * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Myotismon (Temporally changes into Malomyotismon in this) * Nitros Oxide * Sephiroth * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **最初の断片！ ゆるい化け物植物 **Saisho no Danpen! Yurui Bakemono Shokubutsu **The First Fragment! Monster Plant on the Loose * English ** USA: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) ** UK: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Latin America Spanish **No Alimentes a la Planta **Don't Feed the Plant * Castilian Spanish **No Alimentes a la Planta **Don't Feed the Plant * Catalan **Del Carnaval al Plantes de les Monstre **From the Carnival to the Monster Plant * French **Le Premier Fragment Encore **The First Fragment Again * Canadian French **An Premye Fragman Ankò **The First Fragment Again * German **Monster Pflanze auf freiem Fuß **Monster Plant on the Loose * Italian **Operazione: Sradica il Mostro Vegetale **Operation: Uproot the Monster Plant * Portuguese **Planta Monstro da Perdição **Monster Plant of Doom * Brazilian Portuguese **Planta Monstro da Perdição **Monster Plant of Doom * Mandarin Chinese **第一片！ 松散的怪物植物 **Dì Yī Piàn! Sōngsǎn de Guàiwù Zhíwù **The First Fragment! Monster Plant on the Loose * Cantonese Chinese **第一片！ 鬆散的怪物植物 **Dì Yī Piàn! Sōngsǎn de Guàiwù Zhíwù **The First Fragment! Monster Plant on the Loose * Korean **첫 번째 조각! 느슨한에 괴물 식물 **Cheos Beonjjae Jogag! Neuseunhan-e Goemul Sigmul **The First Fragment! Monster Plant on the Loose * Danish **Det Første Brudstykke s Uhyre Plante **The First Fragment's Monster Plant * Dutch **Aanval van de Gedrocht Planten **Attack of the Monster Plant * Swedish **Öga of Sarnoths Första Fragment Igen **The Eye of Sarnoth's First Fragment Again * Icelandic **Reiði Skrímsli Planta **Wrath of the Monster Plant * Norwegian **Karnevaler, Gisler, og et Monster Anlegg, Oi Da **Carnivals, Hostages, and a Monster Plant, Oh My * Thai **ส่วนแรก! พืชมอนสเตอร์บนหลวม **S̄̀wn Ræk! Phụ̄ch Mxn s̄ Texr̒ bn ̄Hlwm **The First Fragment! Monster Plant on the Loose * Russian **Ищите первый фрагмент **Ishchite Pervyy Fragment **Look for the First Fragment * Polish **Pierwszy Fragment Który Również Rośnie **The First Fragment That Also Grows * Finnish **Lopullinen Kasvu **The Ultimate Growth * Hungarian **Szörnyeteg Növény **Monster Plant * Greek **Μια κατάσταση ανάπτυξης **Mia Katástasi Anáptyxis **A Growth Situation * Hebrew **מוביאנים במצב צמח מפלצת **Mvbyanym bmtsb Tsmh Mpltst **Mobians in a Monster Plant Situation * Arabic ** معركة نمت نصف ** Maerakat Namat Nsf ** A Half Grown Battle Episode Links Previous: S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians Next: S2E04: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Category:Season 2 Episodes